Ice and Water
by ChocolateCreamCookies
Summary: Roxanne used to be an ordinary girl. Until she was used by Cadmus as a guinea pig to create a genetic copy of Killer Frost. After escaping, she met the Team and they became friends after an incident. She became closer to them, especially with Kaldur, much to both of their surprise. Will it stay as friends or will it change? NAME CHANGE (2) [Kaldur x OC]
1. Arianna

**Hello there everyone! (I didn't mean to rip off Hunger Games) Welcome to my FanFiction on The Team in Young Justice. Hope you enjoy reading! This story contains a few OCs, so don't mind them. I'm really, really, really trying to write all the character's personalities and powers and abilities correctly so if I get something wrong, do tell me. Positive criticism is embraced and negative ones will be taken into consideration. Favourite, follow or review if this is worthy!**

**Young Justice isn't my property. OCs are mine so no stealing without permission! Anyway, ENJOY!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello there. You must be Kaldur. Nice to meet you, my name's Arianna." Kaldur's eyes jolted open to the sight of a girl looking quite like Killer Frost. Her hair was up to her waist while her outfit was basically the same with Killer Frost's only the torn part exposing her chest was replaced by a tight ocean-blue, long-sleeved shirt with a snowflake symbol on it. However, she didn't really look that menacing or villainous, more of bubbly and excited. Kaldur remained tense as he attempted to remember anything, just anything of what had happened earlier. He looked from side-to-side. His body was completely free, much to his surprise. He realised he was actually in an empty white room with some ice on the walls and ceiling. He actually thought it was rather nice. He looked back at Arianna and she smiled widely at him. She picked up a brown bag next to her and slung it on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I should probably tell you about why or where you are or the whereabouts of your teammates and all that stuff." She said while rolling her eyes and giggling. She and Kaldur stood up and she headed for a door.

"Well, I know you're probably confused. Basically, all I can gather is that you and your Team were going on this random scouting mission apparently. You guys were near my home and by accident I kind of knocked you guys out. Sorry. All your teammates are outside already and waiting. Hope I didn't upset you. Sorry again, really didn't mean it." She explained while grinning cheekily. Kaldur noticed her cheeks were a pastel red color, making him giggle inside. She saw him trying not to crack up and elbowed him in the stomach with an embarrassed grin on her face. Kaldur saw his fellow teammates sitting down and attempting to keep warm. Vienna led all of them outside her house to a nearby village.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team walked into the village to be given fearful looks from all the citizens. They all felt so alien from everybody. Robin and Kid Flash just looked at each other and shrugged. After walking a distance, she finally knocked on the door of a small cottage and was answered by a boy who looked about 20.

"Hey, Aria. Thought you wouldn't be home yet. Did you manage to get anything?" He asked. Arianna removed her bag and handed it to him.

"Yeah, some cow meat and stuff." She responded. Artemis noticed a little girl go closely behind the 20-year old and a boy of similar age follow. The young boy's eyes widened before gaping at The Team before his dumbfounded expression turned into one of complete and utter joy and seemed to go to the young girl too.

"Umm, guys, this are my siblings. This is Zack, Elliot and Annemarie. Zack, Elliot, Annemarie, these are-"  
"KID FLASH, ROBIN, ARTEMIS, MISS MARTIAN, SUPERBOY, AQUALAD AND ZATANNA!" Annemarie and Elliot finished together at the same time excitedly while pointing at The Team members as they said their names. Miss Martian and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at the younger children being so ecstatic to meet them. Arianna led The Team inside for a meal of rice, meat and eggs. The Team gobbled them up like wolves since they hadn't eaten for at least two hours. However, each member could only get one bowl of food, which was bad news for Wally. After all, hyper-accelerated metabolism wasn't the best situation to be in while in a place where food was very, VERY important. Kid Flash groaned as his stomach grumbled constantly. Much to his and The Team's surprise, however, Arianna and her siblings didn't mind Kid Flash's constant complaining. Well, they minded, but not by much, after all, two younger children who could be really annoying once in a while lived in that house.

"Do you guys wanna tour around the place?" Arianna asked. The Team nodded and the eight of them went to go explore the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So where are we headed first?" Zatanna asked.

"Rice fields. For the record, don't be disrespectful there. Aunt Zuri is rather irritable." Arianna responded. "And you can't eat anything else around here without permission." She added. Wally pouted while Robin smirked at him. Soon, they arrived in front of a small cottage with a noticeably small rice fields behind it. Arianna knocked on the door. An elderly woman with white hair tied into a bun answered it. She had a small smile on her face and bowed to Arianna. She bowed in return and was welcomed inside.

"Hello, Aunt Zuri. These are my friends, please allow them to enter." She said. Aunt Zuri looked at the team with beady brown eyes and welcomed them in too.

"Well, children, these are my rice fields. Make yourselves at home but don't touch anything. I'm sure Arianna will keep you informed." She said with a kind voice. The Team exited through the backdoor to go to the rice fields.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Arianna asked while The Team marveled at the rice fields in front of them. "I guess you guys can walk around if you want. Just don't touch anything." Even before she said that, Wally had already begun to run around the rice fields.

"Arianna, may I ask you something?" Aqualad, who didn't run around the place by himself, asked her. She nodded.

"Please do not take it personally, but I would like to know, what is your background?" Arianna's former smile melted into a frown.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said gloomily. Aqualad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I simply want to know why you look like my king's enemy." He said. She sighed and finally agreed to tell him.

"I used to be a really ordinary person. My family grew up in this village and we really loved it here. But I realized that late at night, my dad would leave the village to go to the city. I never did anything since my dad never liked me putting my nose into everything. Then one night, I followed him against his request. It just so happened that he worked at this place that was holding a villain named Killer Frost. They wanted to clone her but they apparently didn't have the necessary resources. So, the most they could do was mutate somebody else with that DNA. Then, I got caught sneaking around and was used as a test subject as punishment. So, this happened and I got the power of cyrokinesis. Then I escaped the building and found out that my mother had left the village to live somewhere else. Thus, I've been living with my siblings ever since. My dad was said to have disappeared after the experiment on me." She explained. Aqualad noticed she was holding back tears.

"One more question. What was the company's name?" He asked.  
"C... Cadmus." Arianna answered reluctantly. Aqualad's eyes widened. Cadmus? The place where Superboy is from? Weren't they shut down? Questions were flooding his mind. By now, Arianna had a cheerless expression on her face.

"I apologize, Arianna. I did not mean to bring back unpleasant memories for you." He quickly said. Arianna shook her head.  
"No, it's fine. Isn't even your fault, just asking though, are you going to tell The Team?" She asked. Aqualad looked down before nodding. She sighed and walked to call everybody to go to the next part of the village.


	2. By Surprise

**Yay! New chapter! Yes, I introduce most of the story elements such as Arianna being a hero and everything. I also included a little cliffie (sorry) and I hope you actually like it. Anyway, review, favourite or follow if this is worthy! ENJOY! =)**

**Young Justice isn't my property. OCs are mine so no stealing without permission! Anyway, ENJOY!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that's my home village. Hope you enjoyed it." Arianna said while trying to hold a laugh back. Everyone else glanced at Kid Flash and chuckled. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Then again, he probably shouldn't have done that since he was covered in egg white and yolk.

"Definitely enjoyed it." Robin teased. Kid Flash stuck his tongue out playfully at him.

"Cut it out guys!" He said like a five-year old.

"Well, who told you to pick up a chicken to take a look at the eggs to try to pick one out to fry and eat?" Artemis retorted while elbowing him in the stomach. The Team and Arianna went back to her home where Kid Flash immediately hit the showers.

"Do you all actually know where your... uh..." Arianna began.

"Bioship?"

"Yeah, do you know where your 'Bioship' is?" She asked, still confused. Miss Martian nodded.

"I know this is a weird question, but do you fight crime here by yourself?" Robin asked. Arianna awkwardly looked down and nodded. She looked back at The Team and showed them a cheesy smile.

"Who could possibly come here? It's so peaceful!"

"Well, there is this person called 'Queen Bee' or something-"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY QUEEN BEE?" Wally yelled from the bathroom, cutting Arianna off mid-sentence. The Team's eyes widened from Arianna's (kind of) revelation. Miss Martian looked at Superboy and initiated a telepathic link with him.

"_Connor, why've you been so quiet?" _

"_I don't know... I guess I still don't trust her."_

"_Why not? She seems really nice."  
"Well, I overheard Kaldur talking to her and she told him her backstory."  
"Yeah... anything about it?"  
"Well, should we tell the others too?"  
"Maybe later in the Bioship."_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, see you guys around." Arianna said while standing in front of the Bioship. She was still rather puzzled by the Bioship with The Team members preparing to get inside.

"If you need any assistance, you can simply contact us." Kaldur said after handing her a com-link. Arianna thanked him and waved The Team goodbye as they left.

"Kaldur, would you mind to tell us about Arianna?" Superboy asked.

"What would you like to know?" Aqualad responded.

"Her backstory." Miss Martian reaffirmed. Aqualad sighed before deciding to tell The Team about her backstory.

When he finished, the entire Bioship was silent. Everybody looked at Superboy, who seemed to be the most affected. His mouth was hanging open.

"She... She's a Cadmus project?" Zatanna asked. Aqualad nodded with a sympathetic look on his face. The rest of the trip back was silent. The Team didn't continue to talk to each other out of shock. When they arrived at Mount Justice, they all went home and went to bed without even starting a conversation when they realised it was late at night by that point.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team walked into the main room of Mount Justice. They sat at the big black couch behind the TV, waiting for a mission. By now, the shock had worn off and they had begun a conversation with each other. Everyone was practically dying of boredom. That was when they heard something on the computer.

"Hello? Can any one hear me? Kaldur?" Arianna's voice asked through the computer. Aqualad immediately ran to it and answered her via com-link. The rest of The Team followed and listened in.

"Yes, Arianna. I am on now."  
"Well, two people are currently raiding my village and basically wrecking havoc here! How long could you guys take?" She said, panicking. Miss Martian ran to prepare the Bioship while the others followed.  
When they arrived in the area, the scenery of peacefulness had turned into a huge battlefield. They looked at the villagers' bravery with them attempting to fight off one of the attackers. They saw Arianna taking on one of the two main attackers while clad in her superhero outfit she had mentioned earlier.

It consisted of a cape, which exposed her shoulders, that was black on the outer side and light blue on the other with an extended hood on. Her top was an azure blue strapless top that went up to her waist with a relatively loose white utility belt wrapped around it. She wore a pair of black tights and a pair of matching boots. She didn't seem like she had a superpower or anything. The Team didn't recognize the pair of main villains who were attacking. They landed the Bioship by the empty field where they first landed.

Arianna narrowly avoided a bright shot of light coming from a man calling himself Atomic. He had light brown hair and cappuccino colored eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with khaki shorts. Despite the fact he was barefoot, he was still standing at a monstrous height compared to everybody. She had to avoid his fists smashing down to crush her like a bug. A woman with pure white hair tied into a bun and dark chocolate colored eyes, named Fantine, and dressed into a full-body black latex suit with biker gloves was attacking the villagers. She was performing hand-to-hand combat to most of them. Arianna was avoiding Atomic's blasts and his feet attempting to step on her. She was in the middle of hiding until she saw a little boy running around in fear. Her eyes widened and she ran to help him. Atomic was about to fire a shot of light at him but Arianna covered him and made a wall of ice to block his shot.

"Are you okay?" The boy nodded with a terrified expression on his face. "Quick, run to safety. Follow the adults." The boy dashed away and followed the crowd.

She turned around and got a hit by Atomic's fist. She went flying to the side and hit a tree but broke it on impact. She turned her head sideways and much to her relief noticed The Team running in. Kid Flash and Aqualad came to her aid while the rest went and fought them off.  
"I'd say you guys are late, but that would be an understatement." She said while rubbing her head in pain.

"Oh c'mon, we're not that late. Nice costume by the way." Kid Flash said. She grinned at him before they got up and ran to help the others. "So what's your superhero name?"

"Siberia, that could enough for you?" She asked. Kid Flash nodded while smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just wanting to know, why exactly are you here?" Robin asked Atomic while dodging his attacks.

"Orders matter more than lives." He responded before hitting a charging Superboy with one of the light rays. He got back up and the fight continued. Robin and Zatanna looked at each other in confusion before Robin went charging to attack Atomic. He kicked him in the head before back flipping away from him.

"Etativel mih!" Zatanna yelled before Atomic began to float off the ground. This gave Robin and Superboy ample time to punch Atomic in the face. Zatanna released her spell on him just as their punches connected with his face. This sent him flying back and nearly knocking him out. The three walked over to him and looked down at his form that was slumped behind what used to be three trees.

"Eit mih-" Zatanna began a spell to tie Atomic up before it was interrupted by Atomic grabbing her and tossing her back to where they were fighting at first. Superboy leapt to catch her. Robin jumped onto Atomic and put some explosives on him. He detonated them, but still fell back the same way as Zatanna to due getting hit by one of Atomic's rays. Luckily, Kid Flash had just run into the battle and caught him mid-air. However, at the speed Robin was going, he fell to the ground next to Superboy. They got back up and prepared to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, the rest of The Team plus Siberia was fighting off Fantine. She was easily going toe-to-toe with all of them despite her seeming simply human. Siberia attempted to freeze her in place, however she simply avoided her shot of ice and punched her in the face. Miss Martian attempted to kick her while Artemis prepared to fire an arrow at her. Fantine easily stopped Miss Martian's leg and tossed straight into a recovering Siberia to an empty nearby house. Artemis' arrow did actually manage to hit her, but it had little to no effect. Aqualad ran to hit Fantine. She took off one of her gloves and grabbed Aqualad's neck. Artemis noticed him cringing and instinctively fired an explosive arrow at Fantine; it temporarily stunned her to release him. That's when Atomic just so happened to get launched back right into her. That's when they noticed Siberia seemed to be giving herself up to Fantine and Atomic. Kid Flash tried to run towards them, however they disappeared by the team he stopped. The Team looked at each other while Superboy stood up with a shocked and angry look on his face. Robin was preparing to track her down via her com-link when a familiar face came from a nearby, destroyed building. Much to everyone's (increasing) surprise, it wasn't Miss Martian. It was...

Siberia.


	3. Rescue

**Whoopsie! I only just realized that I spelled Bio-Ship wrong. I didn't edit... some hero-ism in this chapter. Yes, Arianna finally becomes a Team member (SPOILER) in this chappie. Speaking of which, I called Robin's throwing things birdarangs. Correct me if necessary. FTR, Arianna's last name is in this chapter. BTW, could anybody be my beta reader? I would really be flattered. -ANOTHER SPOILER- Next chapter is a filler one **

**Favorite, review or follow if this is worthy!**

**Young Justice is not my property, but OCs are mine. ENJOY!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE'S M'GANN?" Superboy yelled at Siberia. She was still in pain considering what happened. However, she had a dumbfounded look on her face. Superboy dashed up to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" He repeated, his tone getting more aggressive. The Team followed behind him and tried to calm him down. He ignored the Team while Siberia's face was getting more and more terrified. His knuckles were getting white.

"I... I don't know." She finally responded. The Team pulled him back before Siberia began rubbing her shoulders. She took a bottle of medicinal oil from her utility belt and rubbed a little bit on them.  
"Okay, we need a plan. Obviously Miss Martian shape-shifted into Siberia, probably to protect her. I'll track her via her com-link." Robin said while Aqualad helped Siberia up.

"Should I just...?" She asked him. Aqualad shook his head and they all went to the Bio-Ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Martian was probably making a bad decision when she decided to pretend being Siberia. She just couldn't let her get caught, even though she was probably a lot more capable than she looked. She didn't tell anybody, not the Team, not Siberia herself. Now, here she was, walking down a dark pathway, with an inhibitor collar on and following two villains. True, the collar wasn't tailored to her specific powers but to cyrokinesis, but she still couldn't just phase out of it now. Finally the two villains stopped in front of a room with seven screens, two of which were inactive. She carefully observed her surroundings. All of the people on the screen had their faces obscured by shadows with only their mouths visible. She decided to actually tune in and take note of everything they were saying.

"The deed has finally been done."  
"Excellent. Keep her in the containment chamber." The two villains nodded. However, soon after the screens turned off, Atomic shot a beam of light at her. Miss Martian's disguise wore off as she began slipping into unconsciousness.  
"Knew it, she's the Martian girl. Get a new inhibitor collar for her, will ya?" Atomic's words were the last thing she heard before finally blacking out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team (plus Siberia) had climbed up the building and was preparing to climb down via the air vent. Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash went down first, and much to their surprise, it was slippery. Siberia made an ice path and stopped them before they hit the bottom of it once she heard Kid Flash yelp in surprise.

"You guys okay down there?"

"Yeah, but let us fall now, just so we can see." Robin responded. Siberia broke the ice per his request and they heard a soft 'thud'. The three Team members realized they were right above the cell rooms, including Miss Martian's. They listened to Fantine attempting to interrogate her.

"So, ready to talk?" Miss Martian shook her head with an angry yet tired look on her face.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to do it the hard way." Fantine said with narrowed eyebrows and a villainous smile spread across her face. She removed her gloves and placed her hands on Miss Martian's face. She let out a yell of pain as she felt her powers getting drained from her. Superboy overheard this and jumped down through the air vent. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis fell soon after and Siberia came down soon after along with Aqualad and Zatanna on a platform of ice. Atomic came rushing into the room after hearing the noise they had caused. Fantine exited Miss Martian's cell and locked it just as she slumped down in exhaustion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aqualad charged at Atomic, water-bearers turned mace in hands, striking him with precision. Siberia was trying to freeze him in place while Artemis was preparing to fire explosive arrows. Kid Flash was about to punch him in the face to stun him for the rest of them to attack. However, Atomic shot a beam of light at him and he slammed straight into Artemis. Siberia froze Atomic's legs but he broke out of it with ease and began charging at her. Aqualad hit him with his mace, dazing him momentarily. Atomic grabbed his mace and flipped him onto the floor. Siberia punched him in the face and froze his arm. Atomic roared in dismay as she elbowed him in the neck. He looked back at her with a ferocious look. He fired a huge beam of light at her. Despite her attempts to freeze it, she was sent flying through at least four cells.

Superboy was trying to pummel Fantine, furious for what she had done to Miss Martian. She was easily dodging his attacks, flying around and blocking his punches.  
"She wasn't flying just now, was she?" Robin asked Zatanna while throwing birdarangs at her. Zatanna shrugged before trying to cast spells on Fantine. Robin looked at Miss Martian for a minute and sighed. Suddenly, he realized, with much pain, he was being held up in the air. He noticed there was a green aura around him like... Miss Martian's telekinesis. Fantine was clenching her hand into a fist to kill Robin. It made some sense now. This woman's powers were almost exactly like Parasite's. Except that the effect was a lot more dangerous than his. Mostly since it seriously began to take effect immediately. Robin got interrupted from his thinking state when he realized he was falling. Superboy had landed a punch on Fantine and the telekinesis on him had stopped. Zatanna caught him bridal-style and giggled at the fact he was flushing. The two of them were momentarily distracted when they noticed Siberia flying through the cells.

"Miss Martian, are you okay?" Siberia asked, ignoring the pain that was in her body. Miss Martian nodded weakly while Siberia helped her up. She made an icicle and tried to break her inhibitor collar. She successfully broke it after a few attempts and helped her up. She made an ice platform for her to sit on and move with an ice seatbelt on her lap. Miss Martian looked at her with a questioning look to which she replied with a cheesy grin.

"C'mon, Atomic, let's get out of here. It's time for the last resort!" Fantine said as she telepathically sent the three Team members back. Atomic did as he was told while punching the ground causing the Team members fighting him to fall. Fantine created a portal with a device and the two villains ran into it.

Siberia was pondering what she meant before she heard some beeping. She looked to the side and saw a digital clock attached to a small black item that looked like a box. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was a bomb. She checked the time and saw that only twenty seconds were left. She made another ice platform for her to ride on and zoomed out they way she came along with Miss Martian. The other Team members quickly gathered what was going on and bolted for the exit. Kid Flash went a lot faster than the rest of them and realized it was locked.

"Guys! The door's locked!" He shouted from the front door.

"No way can I cast a spell in time!" Zatanna fretted.  
"It'd take too long to freeze." Siberia pointed out. "But it does give me an idea." She made an ice dome around the Team and shielded them from the blast. The bomb was so huge that the heat was able to feel from inside the ice dome. Everyone noticed cracks in the dome getting rebuilt and Siberia clearly trying her hardest. Her eyes were glowing pure white and they noticed her hands getting whiter. Her long blue hair was also flying behind her at an intense rate. She was probably overexerting herself, but they weren't really to argue right now.

When the explosion finally ended, Siberia slumped down in exhaustion. She refused to break the ice dome, much to everyone's confusion at first until they looked up and realized they were practically buried under rubble. They looked behind and realized the door was blocked too.

"M'gann, can you clear a path?" Robin asked. Miss Martian shook her head while frowning. Siberia stepped up but was blocked by Artemis' stretched out hand.

"No way are you doing that again. Your way too weak right now." She pointed out and Siberia sighed.  
"I'll do it." Zatanna volunteered. The Team nodded and she began her spell. "Etativel skcor dna kcolnu rood!" Kid Flash opened the now unlocked door and ran out, the Team following.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Justice League standing (or flying) in front of them with stern looks on all of their faces. Aqualad noticed Siberia was hiding behind everyone with her hood up and a nervous look on her face. The main members stepped up and stood with the sternest looks of all. Martian Manhunter walked up to help Miss Martian to stand. They all noticed the ice platform she was sitting on. Siberia broke it as soon as Miss Martian stood up.

"Siberia, please do not be so scared. You can introduce yourself to the Justice League." Aqualad said when he saw that she noticed Aquaman look at her with curiosity. She shook her head with a huge frown on her face. Batman began berating the Team.

"Who gave you the right to go out of Mount Justice without a mission? You put yourselves in danger, went to a village you barely knew and gave a communication device to an unknown individual!" He reprimanded.

"Who is the person in question anyway?" Wonder Woman asked. Siberia stepped forward in front of everyone and pulled her hood down.

"Me." She said with a fierce look on her face. "My name is Arianna Gale. I'm the attempted genetic copy of Killer Frost made by Cadmus. My superhero identity is Siberia." She said with clenched fists. The League glanced at one another. They gathered together and discussed what to do with her.

"Do you actually wanna join the Team?" Kid Flash asked.

"Of course, but it's they're decision in the first place." She answered while looking at the League members with her arms crossed. The League walked up to the teens and told them about their decision.

"We've decided to let you onto the Team. Hope you like your new teammates. If you want, you can move somewhere to stay and get education." Superman said. Siberia jumped up and down with happiness and she walked over to her teammates. She stopped when she realized something.

"Wait, what about my siblings back at home?"

"Well, I could ask my mum. I'm sure she'd be happy to babysit if you went to school somewhere."  
"Where does she live?" Artemis and Siberia just suddenly began a conversation with each other and even telling her secret identity to her. On the Bio-Ship, Miss Martian joined in a little too.

"Hey, wanna go shopping tomorrow?" She asked cheekily. Artemis and Siberia looked at each other and nodded.


	4. Shopping Day

**Here's the filler chapter! If you don't like those, skip this chapter. P.S. Artemis' apartment has three rooms in my version. Oh yeah, Arianna changes her appearance in this chapter, though not by much. Please don't get too bothered by it. There's a moral said by Artemis near the end by the way. Hope you enjoy! **

**Favorite, Follow or Review if this is worthy!  
YJ is not my property, OCs are. ENJOY! (This is the last time I'm saying that. It DOES go for the entire FanFic anyway.) C=  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arianna, you can sleep in Artemis' room. Your siblings can sleep in the room next to it." Paula Crock said while leading Arianna to her new room. She laid her dark gray suitcase on her new bed.

"May I know what are these marks on your shoulders?" Paula asked when she noticed the marks on her shoulders past her tank top. Arianna looked at them and sighed. She explained what happened when Superboy found out that Miss Martian pretended to be her and Paula nodded in understanding. She pulled out a yellow box with a little red ribbon on it. When Paula asked her what it was, she informed her that it was a secret. Arianna heard three knocks at the door. She went to it and answered it. She saw her three friends: M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna waiting outside for her.

"Hey. Thought you wanted to go shopping today!" Zatanna teased. The three of them decided to go to a nearby shopping mall.

"So, where to first?" M'gann asked. The four teens saw a crowded clothes store with tons of clothing so much so that Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann widened their eyes with gigantic smiles on their faces. Arianna looked at them with a bored look on her face. She got forced into the store, much to her chagrin by her three friends. They insisted on getting clothes for her to fit in considering her only normal clothes were the clothes what she was wearing at that point in time. She looked at a few and picked out a midriff-barring, long-sleeved, black shirt and a scarlet knee-high skirt with dark gray polka dots. Zatanna added a pair of translucent black tights to her clothing choice. For fun, she added a light gray hat, which had a little black bow on with it to match it too. The four teens continued looking for different clothes for Arianna. Artemis chose a pair of blue jeans while M'gann chose an aquamarine hoodie that faded to white near the bottom with elbow-length sleeves to match it. Arianna tried on an oversized cardigan with a pair of short denim shorts. Zatannna finally chose a mint green winter cap with white fluffy rims. By the time they exited the shop, all four of them had at least one bag full of clothes. They were admittedly small bags, but they had at least eight clothes in each.  
"Next stop: shoe store!" Zatanna said. Arianna rolled her eyes despite the small grin forming on her face.

When the teens entered the shoe shop, Arianna began thinking about her superhero costume. She began thinking about it. She realized it really didn't look as good as she had hoped. She looked around the shop and found a pair of blue calf-length boots with a black stripe in front . Could use some adjustments, but could work out. She asked a staff member whether she could try it on and found that they were a perfect fit. She noticed the staff member had a fearful look on her face. She got a new pair as she realized her friends were already waiting for her. In the end, she got a pair of pastel blue sneakers and the aforementioned boots. Zatanna got a pair of ankle-high high heels and white flats while Artemis got a pair of sandals. M'gann was the only one who didn't get anything from the shop since nothing really appealed to her in the store.

"Umm, Aria, do you want to change how you look? At all?" Artemis awkwardly asked. Arianna bit her lip and nodded. Artemis pointed at a nearby hair salon and Arianna looked at her friends with a questioning look as they ushered her to the entrance much to her disapproval.

Arianna was greeted by all the angry and fearful looks people gave her as she entered the salon. She grunted in dismay at all of the looks and sat down on a chair near the corner.

"Welcome. How may I assist you?" A middle-aged man asked while standing behind Arianna.

"Just cut my hair till here." She said with her hand pointing at her shoulder blades. The man cut her hair with precision and care. After he was finished, Arianna asked him to braid her hair and she left with her friends after paying. On they way back home, Artemis noticed Arianna didn't look up from the sidewalk. She had an upset look on her face while it seemed she was pondering something. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Arianna sighed.

"It's just... When I entered the salon, the looks all those people gave me... I really hated them. I just wanted to disappear or something. Why? Why does everybody look at me like that? Just cause I look like this?" She asked herself and Artemis simultaneously. Artemis put her entire arm on her shoulders before retracting them when she remembered her wounds.  
"You know, just cause you look like this, it doesn't mean you're not human. You might look like a villain, but you're still a hero at heart." She responded. Arianna shrugged and they arrived home.

"Do you think I should change my costume?" Arianna asked Artemis while the two were dressed in their pajamas and preparing to go to bed.  
"No offense, but yeah." She said. Arianna and her lay down in their respective beds as Arianna began thinking about a costume redesign.

"One more thing." Artemis said. Arianna turned to face her.

"What's that box over there for?" She asked. Arianna smirked and replied.  
"It's a secret!" She said before rolling over and slept soundly.


	5. SO SORRY -update- (again)

**Heyo everybody. I'm just here to inform you that 'Ice and Water' is on hiatus for now. With school and life and all that jazz I do need more time to write. When I return though, it'll be pumped out like clockwork. Speaking of which, would anyone like to be my beta reader? My grammar and names of stuff are really difficult to manage alone, so I'd seriously love you if were my beta reader (in a friend way). PM me if you're interested. Yes, this is the final update from the note I put in at first (I hope). I'll return as soon as my exams are over (Late October). During that time, share this story with friends and stuff to get this reviewed. Thanks and sorry for inconvenience! ^_^**

**Speaking of which, Arianna from now on shall be referred to as Azalea. Her hero name is Snowstorm. I hope you don't mind these changes. They'll be taking effect next chapter onwards (so I won't change her name in Chapter 1 - 4)**

**~ChocolateCreamCookies **


	6. Gotham Academy, Featuring Bullies

**Sup everybody! Glad to be back from my teeny weeny break . I won't be updating this often, so don't harp on me. Azalea is changing her costume in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. Favourite, Follow or Review! C=  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azalea's eyes fluttered open from her sleep as Mrs. Crock **(I'll call her that now) **called her and Artemis to prepare for school. She noticed the latter's face buried in a pillow. She pulled her blanket over her while groaning. Arianna chuckled as she sat up. A man named 'B. Wayne' had helped her get into Gotham Academy. She honestly didn't mind it since she knew at least she had Artemis with her. She dragged herself to her and shook her arm.

"C'mon Arty. Get up already." She said. Artemis groaned before Azalea yanked her blanket off her. Artemis put her knees to her chest as she curled into a ball. Azalea smirked as she shot her a pouty look. She went to her closet and pulled out her new uniform. She brought it with her to the bathroom and began taking a shower. She washed her hair with blueberry-scented shampoo with lavender scented body wash. She wrapped herself in a black towel and brushed her teeth with some mint toothpaste. She put on her uniform and stepped out to the sight of Artemis with half-shut eyes. She smiled before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Azalea. Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Crock asked. Azalea nodded while taking a seat at the table. Mrs. Crock gave her a plate of bacons and scrambled eggs. They looked absolutely delicious with the slight steam flowing out of the food. She munched into a chewy piece of bacon. Much to her delight, it was cooked perfectly and tasted incredible. The scrambled eggs were soft and cooked to perfection. She happily gobbled them all up to Artemis (who had just emerged from the bathroom) and Mrs. Crock's utter surprise. After Artemis finished her breakfast and Azalea tied her hair into a ponytail with a long strand on her right framing her face, the two teens grabbed their bags and began walking to Gotham Academy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis and Azalea walked into Gotham Academy's gates and were greeted by a group of girls walking towards them. They had wide proud smirks on their faces that made Arianna want to narrow her eyebrows. The group of girls immediately turned their attention to her and walked up to them.

"Oh wow, Art, you decided to be friends with a villain? That's pretty low, isn't it?" A girl with braided dark brown hair and bright emerald eyes pointed out to Artemis. Azalea's hand clenched into a fist as she tried to walk away but was stopped by another girl with raven black hair with an ocean blue fringe.

"Aw, c'mon, we haven't even been introduced yet! My name's June, wanna be friends?" The girl with braided hair said before snickering. Artemis knew she was planning and tried to intervene before more of Sydney's friends held her back. She angrily watched as June put a hand on Azalea's head. Despite how she was, Azalea actually wasn't that tall. She was barely even June's neck height.  
"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"A little louder Snowy? I didn't he- " June began before she got cutoff by a punch to the stomach. It sent her to the ground in pain. She clutched her stomach and yelled out for help. She ran and continued punching her. She felt some people put their hands on her shoulders to stop her. She persisted until she decided to stand up. She looked behind and saw that one of them was Artemis. She reluctantly stepped back and let June stand up.

"YOU FREAK! I HATE YOU! YOU'LL NEVER BE NORMAL!" The latter spat at her. Azalea's heart dropped as she looked down to avoid making eye contact with anyone. However, despite a teacher attempting to stop her, she continued to insult her. Azalea shut her ears and tried to ignore her. Artemis led her away after a teacher gave them permission to go to their class. They walked into class and Azalea was given a seat by the corner of the class. It was pretty far from Artemis, much to her chagrin. It was better for her in some respects since it was a lot more private for her. She did all her work in class without even speaking. While waiting for the next teacher to come in for some periods, she'd simply take out her notebook with the clouded sky pattern and doodle in it. She did a random doodle of the Team and tore the page out, aware that it'd be dangerous to do something like and make it seen. She stuffed it in the middle of all of her homework so it wouldn't be seen.

Artemis was writing an essay per her English teacher's request. She glanced up to see a crumpled little paper sitting at the side of her desk. She grabbed it and unfolded it. She read what it said with a somber look on her face.

"Are you seriously friends with that new girl?" It read. Artemis looked at the girl next to her: Lucy Ashens. She was the class bully, thus it wasn't that hard to know it was Lucy. They'd been friends at first too so she had been able to recognize her handwriting.

"Yeah. What about it?" She wrote before giving the note back.

"LOL srsly? U r such a loser!" The note read after it was returned to Artemis. The latter crumpled the paper and threw it away. She saw Lucy giggling while she leaned forward to whisper to her friend.

"Lucy, get back to work." The teacher said with an irritated look on her face. Azalea looked at Artemis and sighed. Artemis looked back at her and shrugged with an assuring look on her face. The both of them weren't looking forward to the rest of school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, school was over. Artemis had extra-curricular activities, so Azalea had to return home herself. Once she arrived back home, she changed her clothes and decided to begin working on a new costume. While she was modifying her snowshoes, her little brother Elliot came into the room. He crouched behind the side of Azalea's bed. Azalea looked at him and ruffled his short jet-black hair. A few minutes later, Annemarie came into her room too and followed Elliot's lead. Azalea glanced at them and cocked up an eyebrow.  
"What're you guys doing?" She asked the two.  
"We're playing hide and seek with Mrs. Crock!" They replied with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Well, I guess it's good you're settling in nicely." She said softly. Annemarie and Elliot looked at each other and shrugged before ducking down when they heard Mrs. Crock coming in.

"Azalea, have you seen your younger siblings anywhere?" She asked as she entered her room. Azalea shook her head despite the grin forming on her face. Mrs. Crock still looked around her room and found Annemarie and Elliot hiding.

"Okay, we can continue playing after I finish cooking lunch for you all." Mrs. Crock said as she exited the room. Elliot and Annemarie pouted before deciding to bug their big sister.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?" They asked in unison. Azalea rolled her eyes.

"Making a new superhero costume. Don't you guys have homework?" She asked in return. The younger children smiled cheekily as they exited the room. She finally finished her new costume and tried it on.

Her new costume consisted of a knee-length azure blue jacket which had white fur collars and cuffs with a pair of dark grey tights underneath and light blue snowshoes along with elbow-length sky blue gloves. There were black kneepads on her legs and a black belt around her stomach with a pouch containing medical supplies (i.e. bandages and medical oils). She decided that she would tie her hair into a braid when the Team and her went on missions. She looked in the mirror and grinned as she straightened the jacket out.

Azalea couldn't wait for her first official mission with The Team.


	7. Robot Harbour

**Hey guys. My exams are here! It sucks a little, but I still have to try. It's not terrible, but I'm just seriously terrified that I'll do horrible. After all, this year my marks will affect my final grade next year (Primary 5). Anyway, I'd just like to say, if you want to Review, please stay in point; don't get off topic. The last two reviews I received seemed to be talking about the else worlds' Kingdom Come. Speaking of which, Zatanna is no longer part of this story, so it's only the original six now (plus Snowstorm, of course). Hope you don't mind.  
Review! Favorite! Follow! ENJOY! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowstorm was glowing a faint shade of sky blue while flying across Gotham to the telephone zeta. She had challenged Artemis to see who could arrive at it first. She had a huge smile on her face as the cold Gotham air around her hitting her face, making her feel a little nippy. She landed gracefully right of the booth and looked around. She smirked before she heard someone clapping from the left.

"Congrats, Slowstorm. You're slower than me even when flying," Artemis said, stepping out of the shadows. Snowstorm rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. Artemis stuck her tongue out and stepped into the booth followed by a bright light as she zeta beamed to the Cave. Snowstorm followed behind as she heard the familiar designations of her and Artemis.

_RECOGNIZED: ARTEMIS - B07, SNOWSTORM - B08_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, the Team was briefed on their mission. Gigantic robots were attacking Happy Harbour and they had to stop them. Once they arrived there, they split up: Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy were handling the Power Plant, Artemis and Aqualad handled the high school while Snowstorm and Miss Martian handled the bowl-o-rama.

"Everyone, please evacuate now!" Miss Martian yelled at all of the people bowling. They did as they were told with no hesitation as a gigantic robot pulled out the roof. Miss Martian and Snowstorm flew off to handle the robot as soon as they saw more coming. Snowstorm froze the bottom of one and made it fall on the one next to it.

"Help! Someone please help!" She heard a woman's voice cry out. Snowstorm spun around and saw a woman pinned down by some debris and a young girl next to her, crying. She flew down and tried to lift the piece of debris off the woman's legs.

"Snowstorm, look- Miss Martian warned before being smacked away by a robot's huge claw. Snowstorm turned around after lifting the piece of debris to the sight of the robot charging its laser. She created an ice shield and blocked the oncoming laser. She heard the little girl whimpering. Snowstorm broke the shield as soon as the robot ceased its laser. She shot an icicle at the source of the laser and stalled the machine's next laser. It exploded and its remains causing it to break another robot nearby. She got back to helping the woman, creating an ice platform, laying the woman on top of it and placed the young girl on another ice platform.

"Little girl, what's your name?"

"Aubrey... My name is Aubrey."

"Okay, Aubrey. Your mother is going to be fine, I promise. Where is your father?"

"...He's at Happy Harbour High School, picking up my sister." Snowstorm nodded before sending Aubrey and her mother towards a group of authorities. Her com-link buzzed while she flew to fight off more robots. Robin was calling and asking for a status update.

"Fine so far. Looking for Miss Martian." She informed while freezing the tops of several robots. She saw Miss Martian fighting off more robots and having a hard time, to add. She prepared to fly off and help before being smacked from behind straight into Miss Martian. That barely saved the latter and Snowstorm from an oncoming laser.

"They won't stop coming!" Miss Martian pointed out to the others via com-link.

"Everyone, try and lead them into one location away from the city. We'll gather and try to fight them in a group." Aqualad suggested. The others agreed and decided to lead the robots to the outskirts of city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the Team and the robots reached the outskirts, the robots immediately began firing lasers at all of the Team members. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at one of them while Kid Flash ran up another and destroyed it. Aqualad used his water-bearers to create maces and began breaking the bottoms of some robots. Robin threw some bird-a-rangs at the center of the robot's 'heads' and Miss Martian was using her newly 'grown' extra pair of arms to punch the robots. Snowstorm was freezing the tops of most robots, causing them to malfunction. When Superboy saw no one was looking, he quickly put a shield on and felt a surge of energy go through him. He flew up and began smashing the robots' 'heads'.

"_I thought he couldn't do that." _Snowstorm said via a newly setup telepathic link.

"_He can't. How's he doing that?" _Kid Flash asked. Before anyone could answer the Team was greeted by a worrying sight: the biggest robot they'd seen was heading right at them.

They noticed Superboy heading headfirst into the fight. Miss Martian called out his name before he flew through the robot. They saw the robot somehow rebuilding the hole Superboy had just created. It immediately fired a bright red laser at Superboy, knocking him into an oncoming Snowstorm. Artemis and Robin tried to use explosives to injure the robot, but to no avail. It kept on rebuilding itself no matter what they threw at it. Aqualad used his water-bearers to create a water sword and asked Snowstorm to carry him up. She created an ice platform for him to stand on before both of them went zooming to the top of the newly arriving robot. She tried to freeze the robot in place while Aqualad flew down and stabbed the robot's top. It rebuilt itself, instantly shooting another laser at him. Snowstorm made an icicle and threw it from behind the robot's top, hitting it directly. Somehow, the robot simply absorbed the icicle before shooting it at Superboy.

"_Is there any way we could possibly win this fight?" _Artemis asked in the telepathic link.

"_Wait, if it can absorb our attacks, that means it'd have to rematerialize, right?"_ Kid Flash pointed out.

"_Yeah. What's your point?" _Miss Martian asked, still fending off the robot.

"If_ we attacked him in a succession, with all of us constantly attacking, especially when he's rematerializes. " _Robin explained. The Team members nodded in understanding.

"_Okay, Artemis, Kid Flash and I will start attacking them first, then Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Snowstorm will finish him off." _Robin planned. The Team watched as a furious Superboy continued punching the robot despite the plan.


	8. Shake Up The Snowglobe

**Hi again! Now a new chapter, hooray! Conclusion of the little robot problem (or is it?) in this.  
**

**YJ isn't mine, OCs are. **

**Follow, Favourite and Review! =)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Artemis! Now!" Robin instructed, while throwing a birdarang at the robot. Artemis fired a sharp arrow directly at its laser shooter. Kid Flash ran up the robot's leg and began trying to punch it. The robot recovered quickly and fired a laser around the entire battlefield, which sent everybody back.

"Do you guys realize something? That robot's top regenerates slower than the rest of it." Snowstorm pointed out while rubbing her head after hitting the ground hard. Artemis tested that theory per Robin's request and shot an explosive arrow at its top while Miss Martian hit its chest with a newly 'grown' pair of arms. True enough, Miss Martian's punch marks went away much faster than the explosive's.

"We need a new plan!" Aqualad said while preparing his water bearers.

"_Miss Martian, initiate psychic link." _ Robin said (**or thought, I suppose**)

"_Psychic link initiated."_

"_What's the new plan?"  
"What if we went inside the robot's head while it was rematerializing?"  
"Sounds good to me, so who attacks it?" _

"_Maybe we should all attack on different parts of the robot."  
"Kid Flash and I will go and attack the legs. Robin and Artemis, you guys go for the arms. Snowstorm and Miss Martian go for the head."  
"What about Superboy?"  
"He seems pretty busy already."_ The Team watched as Superboy hit the robot's chest repeatedly. Kid Flash and Aqualad ran towards the robot's legs and began hitting them while Artemis and Robin threw explosive arrows and birdarangs at both of its arms, at one point causing one to fall out. Miss Martian was levitating rocks to smash the robot's head and Snowstorm made small icicles and shot them at the robot. Miss Martian managed to make a huge hole in the robot's head, however to no avail. The robot rebuilt itself and shot Miss Martian away. Snowstorm shot a massive hole in the robot's head and threw a small icicle into it.

"Guys! I suggest you move, cause it's time to shake up this snow globe!" She said, a confident smirk on her face. The robot's head froze and she flew straight threw it, shattering it to pieces. The aforementioned pieces fell on the others like snow while the robot fell to the ground with a thud. Snowstorm gracefully landed on the floor and inspected the remains of the robot she'd just destroyed.

"Who do you think built this?" Artemis asked the others.

"No brand name, no nothing, most of it was probably on the head or something." Robin responded while looking around. Being the Boy Wonder, chances were that he was telling the truth, so they all decided to leave for the Cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now, the movie night begins!" Kid Flash announced, plopping on the couch with a handful of sodas and chips. Snowstorm came in from the back of the Cave in a black knee-length hoodie with green stripes along with black tights and seemed pretty confused. Miss Martian quickly explained to her what movie night was and they tuned into TV.

"Are you guys going stay in those?" Snowstorm asked abruptly, pointing to the fact everyone but her was still in superhero outfits. Everyone quickly changed while M'gann, who had changed already, prepared the TV.

"...And in recent news, citizens of Happy Harbour were relieved when the Team saved them from a giant robot attack. According to most sources, no one has discovered the source of the robots. Most citizens had a few compliments for the young heroes." The news reporter on TV said. M'gann grinned and looked at Azalea, who also had a grin. Soon, the other Team members entered.

"That speedy guy, Kid Flash I think, he saved my life!" One of the workers from the Power Plant said. Wally smirked victoriously while Dick rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
"Hey, don't forget those other two! They were holding off the robots too, you know!" Another worker said from behind, much to Wally's embarrassment.

"The girl in green saved me and my friends from a robot. I owe my life to her." A teen at the high school said. Artemis leaned on her left elbow.

"Jeez, I save her life, and she still doesn't know who I am." She lamented.

"Artemis! Her name's Artemis! Also that Aqualad fellow destroyed a lot of the robots." Someone behind the girl said. Artemis smiled slightly and got bumped on the stomach by M'gann.

"Miss Martian saved everyone in the bowl-o-rama's lives!" A man said. Conner smiled at M'gann even though he knew she probably didn't see him.

"Snowstorm saved my daughter and my wife. I'm truly grateful to her." A man said, Aubrey standing next to him. Azalea grinned and the teens finally began tuning into a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww, someone get my camera!" M'gann said while rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes. Pretty much everyone could agree that the movie they chose wasn't as interesting as they thought it would be. In fact, most of them fell asleep by the halfway point.

"What is it, M'gann?" Dick asked, shifting his sunglasses up. M'gann gestured for him to shush just as Wally yawned.

"Look at them!" M'gann pointed to Azalea and Kaldur, both of who were still sleeping soundly. The latter was still upright but Azalea was leaning on his shoulder. She had put her jacket over herself, which made her look like a little kitten sleeping on a pillow. Her legs were close to her chest and her hands were holding onto Kaldur's shoulder.

"Should we wake them up?" Conner asked.

"Nah. This'll be the embarrassing picture we'll show them if they do something stupid." Artemis said. She grinned a cheesy grin at them before M'gann snapped a picture of them. Just as she kept her camera, Azalea's eyes fluttered open. She looked around with her eyes half opened before facing her friends in front of her.  
"...Why are you guys staring like that?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"You tell us." Dick responded. Azalea looked to her right and saw Kaldur asleep.  
"No. Way." She proclaimed, standing up. "Did I fall asleep on...?"

"Yup. Now, try anything stupid, and we'll show everyone this photo." Artemis boasted. Azalea gaped at the photo before blushing a pastel red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

New author note! Sorry about this in advance. This is a pretty short one, but still. I'm changing Azalea's name. Again. She will now be called Roxanne Cerulean. I don't know why I feel like changing it, just seems better. Oh yeah, I accidentally got Snowstorm's powers wrong previously, I don't know how, I just did. I know, I suck and everything. She can't actually fly, but she can go on an ice platform and fly on it like that. Hope you can forgive me! =)

~ChocolateCreamCookies


	10. Cosette

**Hi once again! There's a new chapter, so the new beginning of a story. Speaking of which, most of the names are French inspired since I just watched Les Misérables (the recent movie). I thought it was pretty okay but that's not the point. **

**YJ is not my property but OCs are. **

**Review, Favourite and Follow! Most of all, ENJOY!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Team, report in the main room. I'll be assigning a mission shortly." Batman announced. Everybody tilted their heads up before going to the main room. They walked towards the main screen in the room.  
"There's a young girl named Cosette Josepha. She's the daughter of Maxime and Emmaline Josepha so know she's the heir to the throne of Millian. Harriet has already divorced her husband but has agreed to bring her daughter with Maxime. You all must accompany them on their journey as to keep them safe. They're waiting by the Happy Harbour hospital. It'll be a 3 hours long." Batman explained.

"Wait, don't they have bodyguards and everything?" Robin asked.

"There's a group of bounty hunters to catch the family. You see, Cosette has the ability of geokinesis, however she doesn't know how to control it. Her powers are in fact controlled by her emotions, thus if correctly done, her powers could prove very deadly." Batman finished. The Team members glanced at each other before boarding the Bio-Ship. Soon they arrived at the hospital, noting the carriage.

"Talk about old-fashioned." Kid Flash pointed out. Artemis rolled her eyes at him, making him stick his tongue out her. Snowstorm nudged him in the stomach with his shoulder despite the smile forming on her face as they finally got closer to the Josepha family.

"Ah, you all must be the Team. Thank you all for coming." Emmaline said, bowing her head momentarily. Aqualad returned the greeting. "It is an honor."  
"I assume you all will be travelling with us and guarding us from the outside. The carriage has only four seats anyway." Maxime said in a noticeable French accent. Artemis narrowed her eyes, a gesture noticed by Kid Flash. However, before any of them could interject, Aqualad nodded. Miss Martian initiated a psychic link once instructed by him.

"_So, who's providing transport now?" _Kid Flash asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_I'm sure the Josepha family will go slow so we can follow them on foot. If not, it's their loss." _Robin responded unaffected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you're a real superhero?" Cosette asked excitedly, leaning out from the side of the carriage. Snowstorm looked at her and smiled before answering.

"Well, not exactly. I... Uh... It's complicated." She said awkwardly. Cosette looked at her with a questioning look before grinning happily. Snowstorm glanced at her parents who had annoyed looks on their faces before facing Cosette once again with a smile on her face.  
"Looks like they're connecting with one another." Miss Martian commented while looking at Snowstorm and Cosette cheerily. "Don't you agree?"  
"I guess." Superboy said, looking at the ground.

"Are you upset about something?" She asked, clearly worried for his wellbeing. He faced her before finally admitting his thoughts.

"I... still feel pretty bad about what I did to Snowstorm... when you got kidnapped while pretending to be her. I could've broken her shoulders or something." He admitted, now looking at the ground once again. Miss Martian placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"Then apologize. Even then, I'm pretty sure she doesn't hold anything against you." She assured. Superboy sighed before hearing something in the distance. He looked around, unaware whether what he was vaguely hearing was from something dangerous or not. He realized the slithering sound was coming from in front of the entire group. Before he could react, an unsettling sight set itself in front of them. It was a humongous dark blue snake-like being, despite having six legs, with wings and piercing green eyes. Its ears were pointed upwards and bent while claws rested on its three toes. One noticeable feature was a 'collar' wrapped around the being's neck, similar to something like Black Canary's choker. Much to everyone's shock, it began speaking.

"I was expecting League members, and instead I get a bunch of children! How pathetic indeed. Nonetheless, a job is a job." It said in a strange British accent, much the Team's anger and confusion. It lunged at the carriage containing the Josepha family before being blocked by Snowstorm quickly making an ice wall to block it. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at it while Robin threw explosive birdarangs at it. Everyone suddenly felt the ground shake, making the assumption that it was Cosette. The latter looked at Snowstorm, clearly terrified. The being slammed its tail into the ground making a clear path, which hit Snowstorm directly. She quickly stood up once again and shot icicles at it.

"Ugh, so boring. Let's make it interesting, shall we?" The being suggested before huge tendrils sprouted from the side of its body and grabbed the seven Team members along with the carriage containing the Josepha family. They began tightening their grip before Snowstorm managed to break free by freezing the tendrils wrapping themselves around her. She quickly flew around and did the same for her teammates. Kid Flash helped to get the Josepha family out before continuing to help his teammates fight the being.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked, throwing some birdarangs at it.

"You imbeciles may call me Morph, and I'm expecting you can figure out my abilities from there. As for what I'm here for, I believe a young girl with geokinetic ability is in my location." The being said, making Aqualad narrow his eyes.

"_Miss Martian, is everyone in the psychic link?" _Aqualad asked.

"_Yes."  
"Whatever you all do, make sure Cosette is safe! We cannot allow them to get to her!" _He ordered. He noticed Snowstorm standing near the Josepha family, protecting them while shooting icicles at Morph. The latter once again slammed his tail into the ground, sending a path towards Cosette. Snowstorm barely managed to protect her by making a durable ice shield, though it took quite a bit of effort. She shot a beam of ice at Morph's feet, freezing him to the ground. Unbeknownst to the Team, Morph had secretly been splitting parts of himself into little ink-like blobs. The aforementioned blobs had crawled towards Cosette and Snowstorm, now beginning to reform behind the both of them. Maxime and Emmaline saw them from their hiding spot assigned to them by Robin, who unfortunately wasn't able to send Cosette to her parents.

"Snowstorm! Look out!" Miss Martian yelled at the last second. Snowstorm spun around, her eyes widened. She made an ice platform and luckily zoomed Cosette to her parents barely in time. Superboy attempted to shove her out of the way of the blob, however to no avail. They were both hit by its strike, sending them both straight into a far away cave.

"Time to seize the moment!" Morph said before slamming his tail into the ground. Instantly, the opening of the cave was blocked by a huge formation of rock spikes. "Now, kiddies, I've got to run!"  
"Their com-links aren't working. Can't communicate with them." Robin reported. The Team members sighed. Now, Snowstorm and Superboy were gone, and they couldn't find them.  
"We must still continue. I'm sure Superboy and Snowstorm will know how to get themselves out of this, and I am sure they will want us to finish the mission." Aqualad pointed out, much to Miss Martian and Artemis' chagrin.

"But they're our teammates! We can't just abandon them!" Miss Martian said, very clearly worried for her boyfriend and her best friend. Artemis agreed with her before Aqualad retorted. "And Superboy can definitely handle it."  
"Ugh, fine. Let's go then." Artemis snapped before walking off angrily, a concerned Kid Flash following close behind. Miss Martian crossed her arms before following as well.

Superboy sat up, finally coming into consciousness, before remembering everything, getting hit by the blob, falling into a cave and now, waking up. He turned his head around, realizing he had fallen in with Snowstorm. The latter was lying next to a large rock, unconscious. Superboy tapped his com-link while attempting to call his teammates for help.

"Not working..." He muttered frustrated. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and spun around, a fist ready to punch. He realized Snowstorm was sitting behind him, an extremely scared look on her face. He walked to the wall of the cave and sat down. Snowstorm did likewise against the wall on the other side. Soon, the cave was entirely silent. They both weren't really in the mindset to talk to each other and were thinking of ways out in their own sense. Snowstorm got up and tried to freeze the rocks from the inside out. However, no matter how hard she tried, the rocks wouldn't freeze. Superboy got up and tried to punch it repeatedly, yet not a dent was made.

"Something might be blocking it from the outside." Snowstorm muttered.  
"Or these rocks have something in them." Superboy added.

"What blocked us in here again?"  
"That stupid Morph guy. He sealed us in by making a rock formation, I think."  
"How'd we get in?"  
"Morph made this weird blob-thing. Slammed us in here."

"You tried to help me, didn't you? That's how you're in here too." Superboy nodded while looking down. Snowstorm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, is something bugging you? Cause if something is, we definitely won't be getting out of here."  
"Are your shoulders feeling better?" He abruptly asked. She stared at him for a minute and nodded.  
"Is that what this was all about? When you..." She asked. Superboy's guilty look told her everything she needed to know.


	11. Familiar Faces

**Hi! Snowstorm and Superboy connect a little in this chapter. I felt that since he injured her in the misunderstanding in the third chapter, he would feel he needs some closure for it. BTW, Supermartian is canon in my story, so is Spitfire. Just saying. :) P.S. Near the end, there's no Birdflash intended, but if there was take is as friendship. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow and most of all, ENJOY!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowstorm and Superboy were looking around the cave for anyway to get out. Superboy was trying the punch the formation at the entrance while Snowstorm was trying to find and freeze a weaker part of the wall. She thought she came close before being disappointed by the realization that it was covered by a huge triangular rock. She walked over to the entrance to talk to Superboy.

"You manage to do anything?" She asked, taking a look at the rock. Superboy nodded before awkwardly staring at his hand. There was a fist shape now carved into it, made by him. She placed her right hand over it, realizing it was already weaker than most of the wall. She turned around and inspected Superboy's fist. It was bright red with some cuts, worrying Snowstorm. She pulled out some medical cream and bandages and began treating Superboy's hand.

"You really shouldn't push yourself too much, you know." She pointed out while cleaning his wound, ignoring his slight flinches.

"I'm sorry." He abruptly said, looking at the ground. She smiled at him sweetly. She stowed her items away before affirming something.  
"Hey, you don't need to feel so bad, kay? I know you're not so... uh... normal..." She began awkwardly. She noticed Superboy with a slightly confused look on his face and quickly continued.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to hold anything against you. Even if you were more normal, I still wouldn't. So, let's just focus on finding and helping our teammates, kay?" She asked, a confident smirk forming before freezing the rock formation and shattering it. They grinned at each other and began searching around the forest.

Artemis and Miss Martian were walking in front of everyone, except for Aqualad who was walking sternly in front of them, feeling bad for leaving behind their teammates. Artemis crossed her arms against her stomach while Miss Martian was staring at the ground, a somber look on her face. Cosette and her family stood in the middle, Robin and Kid Flash walking behind them. They were all not in a very calm mood and were just about ready to leave unless they found Snowstorm and Superboy. Even Cosette and her family felt disheartened thanks to the loss of two of the Team members, or at the very least less safe.

"We shouldn't have left them behind." Artemis angrily lamented. Aqualad glared at her from the corner of his eye, which immediately made her shut up albeit reluctantly. The company finally managed to reach a ravine that looked very deep on first glance, however was actually somewhat shallow. On the other side, there were some clumps of mud lying around.

"How unexpected, huh Atomic?" A familiar voice asked. The Team's eyes widened before the person they were hoping they wouldn't have to encounter once again strutted from behind a tree: Fantine. Atomic and Morph were not far behind, both smirking cockily.

"We wouldn't try anything if we were you." Fantine warned, her eyes glinting with eagerness despite her warning.  
"She's got a point." Maxime slyly cut in. The Team members spun around to see him with an arm against his wife's neck. They narrowed their eyebrows, shifting their gazes from Emmaline's terrified expression to Cosette's similar one. The ground began rumbling, much to all of their dismay.

"Apologies, but I cannot allow you to do that." Morph said before slithering from behind her as a snake. However, at the very last second Snowstorm jumped from a nearby tree, managing to grab Cosette and bring her to the side. Superboy dashed from behind one of the trees on Fantine's side and punched Fantine in the face, sending her flying back right over the ravine. Atomic leapt over it, running over to help his partner. Kid Flash hit Maxime in the face and allowed Miss Martian to levitate Emmaline off the ground, much to Emmaline's confusion and shock.  
"Bout time you showed up to the party!" Kid Flash jokingly said. Snowstorm rolled her eyes before making an ice platform to defend herself from an oncoming blow from Morph. The Team began fighting the three villains after getting Cosette, Emmaline and an unconscious Maxime to safety.

Robin attempted to kick sweep Fantine's feet, Kid Flash not to far behind trying to punch her face. Fantine however managed to grab Robin's leg at the last second and threw him into Kid Flash. Miss Martian levitated her off the ground before sending her back and helping her teammates out. The three of them got up and saw Fantine charging at them. She faked trying kicking Miss Martian in the face but ended up punching her in the stomach with a sly smirk forming on her face. She quickly removed her right glove and placed her hand on an incoming Kid Flash's cheek, making him groan in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

"No!" He yelled out for his best friend, who fell to ground. He blinked rapidly behind his mask, holding back some pseudo-tears. He narrowed his eyes, which was noticed by a proud Fantine.

"Talk about minimal satisfaction. Maybe you and your other friends-" She proclaimed before Robin leapt up and kicked her in the face. He punched her across the face before kicking her in the stomach, slightly dazing her. She shook it off and prepared to fight an angry Robin and a now-ready Miss Martian.

Artemis fired a bunch of foam arrows at Atomic, completely engulfing him in it. Aqualad created his water maces and began hitting him. Atomic broke free and threw him at a tree while shooting a light beams at a dodging Artemis. The latter was caught off-guard when he managed to punch her into another nearby tree. She rubbed her head in pain and saw Kid Flash fall onto the ground.

"Wally..." She muttered. She fired an explosive arrow at Atomic, her eyebrows narrowed and her grey eyes blazing with anger. Aqualad began hitting him repeatedly while being assisted by Artemis firing arrows at him.

Superboy was attempting to hit Morph as hard as he could, making a bunch of marks in the ground once he missed. Snowstorm shot an ice beam at him once he was busy dodging Superboy's blows. She noticed Kid Flash lying on the ground and quickly made an ice platform to protect him from further danger. She held it up in the air for a while before getting swatted away by Morph, who had broken out from the ice.

"Miss Martian, get Kid to Cosette and her family!" Aqualad instructed via com-link. Miss Martian hurriedly levitated him towards the area where Cosette, Emmaline and Maxime before getting back to battle. Morph made some blobs again and sent them all toward the rest of the Team members. Snowstorm glanced next to her and noticed a piece of Morph lying frozen near her hand.

"Can't handle freezing, huh..." She mumbled, making the connection. She ran towards Morph after she saw Superboy get tossed into a tree, breaking two or three trees on impact. Once Morph turned around, she mustered up all her energy and fired a stronger ice beam at his lower half. While he was busy trying to free himself, Superboy had ample time to punch him in the face to knock him out. When the two of them looked at their teammates fights, before both heard a beeping sound from Morph. They looked at his wrist and saw a watch that was flashing a bright red with every beep.

"Atomic! We're out of time!" Fantine yelled, running at Kid Flash's speed towards Morph. She punched Superboy and Snowstorm in their faces before grabbing Morph and slinging the latter on her shoulder. Atomic did likewise, swatting the remaining Team members away like flies. A portal appeared and the two villains leapt into it, vanishing without a trace. Aqualad and Miss Martian helped Snowstorm and Superboy up before going to help out Cosette's family along with Robin and Artemis.

"My husband will definitely be spending his time in a cell far away from the throne from now on. Thank you all so much, we owe our lives to you." Emmaline said, holding Cosette close to her while glancing at Maxime's unconscious body. Meanwhile, Snowstorm and Artemis were leaning down and checking on Kid Flash.

"Is your friend gonna be okay?" Cosette asked. Snowstorm took a short look at Kid Flash before nodding.

"We trust you will take further precaution with your daughter and her powers." Aqualad said after noticing a few soldiers of the Millian government arriving.

"Ugh... What happened?" Kid Flash asked, only now waking up. Artemis and Robin sighed in relief and helped him up. Miss Martian called the Bio-Ship and they left for the Cave.


End file.
